


Quit

by Fluttershy6969



Series: Sad Grumps oneshots [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan quits game grumps, No egobang, Other, Unhappy Ending, WHY???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttershy6969/pseuds/Fluttershy6969
Summary: I can’t keep doing this.I’m sorry.I quit.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: Sad Grumps oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Quit

"I'm quitting Game Grumps..." Dan said. the controller dropped from Arin's hands as he said that. "Wh-what?" that was all he could say he couldn't believe Dan was leaving. He was fine with Jon leaving as he had a reason, he wanted to focus on his own channel JonTron. He was sad to see Jon go but he couldn't stop him otherwise he would seem clingy and they would have ended up arguing which would result in them not being friends anymore. As for Dan though.... did Dan have a reason to quit? he had to. He just couldn't say 'I quit' out of the blue like Arin did something. Then bad thoughts filled Arin's head. is he leaving because of....me? Arin thought. "Why?" "Because sometimes you scare me... and I dunno I just wanna focus on my own shit" Arin's eyes filled with tears as he got up. Arin turned to Dan before saying: "I hope you realize how much this pains me to go though with this again." Arin Walked out the door and for the rest of the day didn't say a word

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know this is short and I'm sorry for that I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. And it's not like I hate this chapter it's just that I don't think it's a great one. I like this chapter just not that much.


End file.
